


Agent Susan

by cel10e



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cel10e/pseuds/cel10e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's <i>two of them</i>," Agent Collins repeats, for about the third time.</p>
<p>Jack Thompson wonders what he ever did to deserve this, and Daniel Sousa can't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Susan

It would have been a normal Tuesday morning.

Well, it _had_ been a normal Tuesday morning, for the first hour or so. And then, at about half past nine, Peggy Carter had shown up for work as usual, except —

“There’s two of them,” Agent Collins repeats, dumbfounded, for about the third time.

Jack would have told him to shut his trap by now, except for the fact that he was having a very similar reaction to the fact that _two_ women had just walked into the SSR office. _Two of them._ What’s worse, the second one was nearly a carbon copy of Agent Carter, save for being a bit younger and with slightly longer hair, but was dressed just as immaculately, and poised like she would have had no problems using the room full of agents as a carpet should there have been a mud puddle in her way. Which, granted, Jack was used to being on the receiving end of that sort of attitude from Carter, but until now he had assumed she was in a class of her own in that regard.

“There’s two of them,” Collins mumbles again to himself, probably going into shock. Jack doesn’t blame him.

Peggy marches up to Jack, newcomer in tow, impervious to the dumbfounded stares of her coworkers. “Chief Thompson,” she greets him. “I hear you’re looking for a replacement for Agent Yauch.”

It takes Jack a few seconds to stumble over the fact that she had actually addressed him as Chief, for once, and start piecing together the rest of her sentence. He’s sure he’s gaping like a goddamn fish by the time his brain catches up enough to put two and two together and —

“What are you doing, Carter.” It’s the only question he’s coherent enough to string together, even though the overachieving, hysterically logical part of his brain is already well aware of the answer.

Peggy quirks her lips in a dangerously mischievous smile, and places her hand on Not-Peggy’s shoulder. “This is my cousin, Susan Carter,” she says. “I think you’ll find her extremely qualified for the position.”

Jack blows out a breath, resisting the urge to acquaint his skull intimately with the nearest wall. “Okay. Alright. Give me ten minutes, and I’ll start the interview.”

Peggy’s smile turns into a full-blown smirk. Jack shakes his head, blundering dazedly back into his office, while she escorts her cousin to the briefing room.

Both doors close simultaneously. The other agents exchange bewildered glances, the inevitable realization building over the room. Sousa folds over onto his desk, forehead thunking into the wood, shoulders shaking with — laughter, one would hope.

“Oh my God,” Collins says, strangely loud in the shell-shocked room. Nineteen heads turn at the sound of his voice, and the wave finally breaks.

“There’s _two of them_.”

 


End file.
